


Belong

by Ela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/pseuds/Ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sin ti, no existiría." Dean Winchester jamás creyó en el amor. Ahora, desearía que siguiese siendo así. (Situado a mitad de la quinta temporada.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al meme '10 drabbles, 10 ideas' en petición a kary_28, que pedía un Destiel one-sided desde el POV de Dean.

_ Sin ti no existiría. _

Rotundo, terminante. Abrumador en su simpleza.

* * *

Dean Winchester jamás creyó en las palabras de amor. Para él, los ‘te quiero’ sólo son una forma –más poética, más infantil- de decir ‘te necesito’. Palabras que dicen más bien poco de lo que harías por la otra persona, de lo que te provoca. Y que dicen mucho de ti, de tu propio egoísmo.

A lo largo de su vida, nunca ha dicho ‘te quiero’, y pocas veces lo ha pensado. Dirigido a sus padres, a Bobby, a Sam. _Querer_. Claro que los quiere. Haría lo que hiciese falta por salvarles, por hacerles regresar, porque fuesen felices. Pero una parte de él –una oscura, que se agarra a sus entrañas y se retuerce entre sombras, que le tortura día a día, metódica y precisa- le susurra que lo haría porque los necesita. Porque sin ellos estaría solo, perdido, y no podría seguir adelante. Porque sería como si le quitasen la sangre del cuerpo: algo muerto, sin sentido.

Puro instinto de supervivencia.

Sin embargo, cuando piensa en Castiel, su interior se llena de silencios. No hay voces traicioneras, no hay palabras de cariño. Lo único que existe cuando Dean piensa en el ángel es la sensación, inabarcable e inconcebible, de que todo es gracias a él. 

Vivo, humano, luchando, _Dean_.

Todo lo que tiene, todo lo que es.

Y para Dean, el amor de verdad, el único altruista y auténtico, es el que implica _ese_ sentimiento, de unión, de pertenencia.

Dean no quiere a Castiel. Dean _pertenece_ a Castiel.

Lo peor de todo es que le gustaría decir que peleó contra ello -contra esa sensación aplastante que lo unía a Castiel, que lo fusionaba con la existencia del ángel, que los ligaba de manera inevitable-, pero no sería verdad.

Porque cuando el jinete le dijo que estaba vacío, que no había nada de dentro de él, supo que tenía razón; las palabras del enemigo confirmando lo que llevaba tiempo sospechando. No quedaba nada suyo, _realmente_ suyo dentro de él. Lo único que quedaba era esa mancha luminosa, ese toque que aún perdura, el roce del ángel, salvándole, reconstruyéndole. Una esencia que no es suya, pero que lo mantiene con vida.

Nunca luchó, porque intentar sacarse de dentro a Castiel era tan inútil como tratar de vivir sin un corazón latiendo, unos pulmones respirando.

Al principio intentó resistirse a aquella invasión silenciosa, con palabras, con actos, con rebeldía; todos ellos declarados infructuosos el día en que Castiel le miró y le dijo, parco en palabras, una maraña de emociones difusas en sus ojos, que pelearía a su lado, por lo que él pelease.

Como si supiese que sus destinos están atados y, aún manejando el timón de ese barco, le preguntase a dónde quería ir él.

En ese preciso instante, Dean abandonó toda reticencia.

Se miró a sí mismo y sólo vio a Castiel. 

Juntos, aliados contra aquella broma del destino.

* * *

Amor es una palabra que le asusta; que le aterroriza más bien. Porque sabe, inevitablemente, a lo que ello le lleva.

Castiel nunca será suyo; no del modo en el que Dean desearía.

Porque mientras que él _es_ Cas, sólo él y nada más, no hay nada de Dean Winchester dentro del ángel, y nunca lo habrá. Porque no importa lo que bromee, no importa que se repita, una y otra vez, que eso no es lo verdaderamente importante en estos momentos; cada vez que Castiel les ayuda, se arriesga por enésima vez para salvarles, Dean se recuerda que combate por los humanos, por la creación de su Padre, por un sentimiento de justicia, recién descubierto y abrazado.

Dean pelea por muchas cosas. Por Sam, por salvar el mundo, por acabar con Lucifer.

¿La guerra? La guerra es sólo por Castiel.

A veces, Dean desearía haberse enamorado (aunque tampoco sea esa una gran palabra) de una chica normal y corriente. Se habrían mirado a los ojos, empapado las sábanas, quizá habrían tenido un par de críos. Probablemente, su historia habría acabado con un final trágico, como la de todos los cazadores, tarde o temprano. Pero cualquier cosa –la pérdida, el sufrimiento- habría sido manejable.

Cuando ve a Castiel apagarse (sus poderes menguando, su fe desvaneciéndose), él se apaga con él. Porque a una mujer, a una novia, a una humana habría sabido cómo hablarle, cómo apoyarla, cómo amarla.

Con Castiel, las palabras, lo físico, todo es unidireccional, limitado, irrelevante. Y cada pequeño gesto del ángel duele como un millón de cuchillos afilados, porque sabe que se aferrará a él como una tabla de salvación, aun sabiendo que jamás _lo verá_ ; no realmente.

Un ángel. Dean siempre tuvo unas expectativas demasiado altas.

Por ahora, se conforma. Lo mantiene a su lado como buenamente puede, encara ese amor –esa ternura, esa pasión, ese apego, ese afecto inconmensurable- y lo disfraza de amistad, de camaradería, esperando.

Aguardando al día en el que Castiel se vaya de una forma u otra, dejándole verdaderamente hueco, un muñeco sin alma en un mundo que nunca tuvo demasiado sentido para él.

Sabiendo que, esté vivo o muerto, Castiel desaparecerá, inconsciente de lo que significa para Dean, sin que éste pueda seguirle allá a donde vaya.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, extraordinario o no, Dean sigue siendo humano.

Y los humanos nunca pudieron subir al cielo sin que se derritiesen sus alas. 

_ Sin ti no existiría. _

Precipitándose al vacío.


End file.
